


In Preparation

by antrazi



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ood Sigma walks into a bar and meets... Balthazar!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Preparation

In all his existence Sigma had never expected to end up on a space station just to contact somebody he had never met. At least he knew that he would be back to the familiar and soothing song of home in a few short hours and leave this loud and chaotic place behind.

Moving around the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire as an Ood was a strange experience in itself, the mix of curiosity, indifference and shame on the faces, minds and emotions of others when they recognized his species and saw the attached communicator that marked him as a processed Ood. Sigma already knew where he would meet the other and was aware of the societal norms people followed there. In his position as the former private slave of now Ood Halpen he had been in bars often enough, in particular bars in high prized hotels.

The man had the basic humanoid features a few different species showed but Sigma's telepathic and empathic senses told him that this being was far from a human. The man had a glass full of an expensive alcoholic beverage in-front of him and slouched listlessly at the bar, brooding and playing with a napkin.

* * *

The angel looked up when he felt somebody intrude his little circle of misery and self-pity.

An Ood. Great. He nearly laughed at the irony of getting pissy that he survived with an Ood standing next to him being grateful they survived the time of their enslavement and mutilation.

in one moment Castiel stabbed him and he was dying, the next he was dragged to the future and healed from the encounter. Angels could alter time and bend it to a certain extent, but they couldn't just move a few thousand years in the future. It didn't work like that

With the knowledge where and when he was Balthazar knew Castiel had won against Raphael. Either he managed without the souls of purgatory or he didn't explode from taking them on. Balthazar was still afraid to go home and see what had happened.

"What do you want, Sigma?" Even if the symbol hadn't been on the Oods clothes and Balthazar was out of his own time, he was still an angel. Just knowing somebody’s designation was the least of his powers.

The other one just stood there, all prim and proper like a bloody butler. It was a direct contradiction to the soft empathic and telepathic melody nobody else seemed to hear.

"A great friend of Oodkind, the Doctor, brought a one of your brothers to us so he could heal. Your brother and the Doctor try to save as many dying of your kind as possible. There were unexpected reactions by others saved upon meeting him. I am here to inform you before you meet."

Somebody not only managed to save the dying angels, they warned them in advance because they expected extreme reactions to seeing him?

As much as he loved Castiel and hoped that he was well and himself again, this didn't sound like him at all. Who else?

"Who is it?"

Sigma nodded, having waited for the question. "Gabriel."


End file.
